Ludwas
by Wolf Pit Toad
Summary: El pasado de Ludwas, el es mi Oc de los fanfincs de Nobody Silent aparece en Game Over y en Start.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic no es de el todo de super smash bros pues es mas bien un fanfic acerca de mi Oc "Ludwas" de el fanfic Game Over y Start de Nobody Silent.

* * *

><p>En una aldea del mundo.<p>

-Ludwas vamos a jugar un rato- dijo un niño de 10 años, de pelo corto,de ojos grises, moreno y alto, este vestia de una camisa azul sucia y un short en la misma condicion.

-Ya voy Angel- dijo otro niño de la misma edad pero mas bajito, vestia de una camisa roja igual en condicion de su amigo y un short negro en la misma condicion. - Madre me voy a las montañas a jugar con angel vuelvo mas tarde- decia Ludwas a su madre - Okey, Ludwas trae algunos cultivos de las montañas- dijo su madre de nombre Alejandra, tenia puesto un vestido rojo sucio. Los dos niños fueron por todos los niños de la aldea para ir a jugar y antes de partir nombraro lista Angel - ponganse a un lado de Luwas despues de que los nombre, Alan, Luis y Monica- dijo Angel pero al parecer la unica niña ahi no estaba - ¿A donde fue tu hermana Ludwas? - preguntaba Angel cuando llego la hermana de Ludwas quien vestia de un pantalon sucio al igual que todos los amigos de Angel y Ludwas, tambien tenia una camisa negra igual y tenia pelo púrpura, ojos rojos y era de la altura entre Angel y Ludwas y ademas era un año mayor que todos - Ya estoy aqui, perdon por la tardanza- se disculpaba Monica.

Los 5 niños partieron hacía las montañas para hacer una cosa u otra y claro jugar con algo.

- Mira Ludwas ahi hay una pelota- dijo Luis y de inmediato fue por ella para jugar, haci se pasaron un buen rato hasta que Alan pateo demasiado fuerte la pelota y rompio la ventana de una casa en la montaña y se metio - ¿ Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Alan - Iremos por ella- respondio Angel pero Ludwas dijo - Esa casa no estaba ayer ahi- pero nadie lo escucho y se dirijeron a la casa a tocar la puesta pero nadie abria - ¿Hay alguien?- pregunto Luis pero al parecer no habia nadie. - Tengo una idea, subamos uno arriba del otro y que alguien se meta por ella- propuso Monica y eso hicieron y quien se metio a la casa fue Ludwas quien cuando encontro la pelota un anciano de pelo cafe, alto que vestia una camiseta naranja y un pantalon azul dijo - Tu aldea, algo le pasara, alejate de ella y aleja a todos si quieres que nada les pase- esto atemorizo a Ludwas quien pregunto - ¿Que mi aldea? pero si no tenemos guerra ni nada parecido, ¿ Que le pasara a mi aldea?- el viejo sin ojos dijo - Tu mejor amigo, puedo ver que sabe que hacer en momentos dificiles pero eso solo ayudara a ti, tu aldea, las sombras la venceran y se haran tus aliadas- tras decir esto el viejo desaparecio y esto atemorizo a Ludwas quien corrio de ahi hasta que llego por la ventana por la que entro junto con la pelota.

- ¿Que paso Ludwas? te ves muy palido- pregunto Alan y contesto - Nada, me siento un poco cansado recogere algunos cultivos y me ire a casa- Luis extrañado dijo - Que te mejores Ludwas- Ludwas fue a arrancar zanahorias y al agacharse vio una su sombra, esta le sonrio de alguna forma y se le ilumino lo que seria el ojo, despues de esto Ludwas se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su aldea y le entrego los cultivos a su madre y fue a su cama a pensar en todo lo que le habia pasado.

- No entiendo nada de lo que dijo ese viejo,, ademas desaparecio de la nada, mmmmm... no me dijo cuando ocurrira necesito volver a preguntarle, ademas necesito avisar a todos en la aldea- Ludwas espero a la noche cuando todos dormian para poder ir a la casa del viejo, ya todos dormidos fue hacía allá en donde entro y grito ¡ Viejo! ¡¿Estas ahí?! - el simplemente no lo encontraba y bajo al sotano donde al volver de ahí aparecio el viejo y le pregunto - ¿Que quieres?- y Ludwas algo aterrado respondio - Tengo muchas preguntas para ti ¿Cuando sera el día en el que destruiran mi aldea?- el viejo respondio - En cuatro días, en vez de preocuparte por ellos huye de ahi haci sobreviviras - Ludwas no podia aceptar eso y dijo - No los abandonare, y no e terminado ¿Como lo puedo evitar?- el viejo dijo - No hay manera de evitarlo simplemente aceptarlo en cuatro días tu aldea no existira ahora vete si no quieres morir antes de los cuatro días- Ludwas se fue a su casa perturbado por no saber que hacer, ni siquiera sabia que pasaria, al llegar a su casa se sirvio de comer y Monica desperto - ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora Ludwas?- y el niño respondio - Lo mismo pregunto- Monica dijo - Pasa algo estas muy palido- Ludwas no sabia si contarle o no pues lo podia dar por loco - Te contare la verda, cuando entre a la casa abandonada me encontre a un viejo el cual me dijo que la aldea seria destruida en cuatro días por las sombras que se harían mis aliadas, necesito que escapemos de aqui o moriremos- Monica no le creyó del todo y dijo - Estoy segura que hay mas opciones que escapar, podemos hacer algo- Ludwas nego con la cabeza y dijo - Se lo pregunte al viejo me dijo que lo unico que podia acer era huir y aceptaelo- entonces la niña dijo - Vamos a la casa abandonada- Ludwas respondio - Vamos con nuestros amigos mañana en la mañana haci nos creerán-.

A la mañana siguiente los 5 niños se juntaron para ir a la casa abandonada a ver al viejo. Antes de partir Ludwas le conto a sus amigos lo que le habia pasado y cuando llegaron a la casa abandonada y entraron el viejo aparecio - Otra vez tu niño molesto- dijo el viejo refiriendose a Ludwas - Vengo por dos cosas, para que la aldea me crea y para pedir consejos de que hacer- dijo Ludwas - Ya te lo dije la unica opción es aceptarlo, ustedes niños huyan, pueden vivir y empezar en un lugar mejor esa aldea esta condenada- dijo el viejo y toco la frente de los niños con su dedo y los teletransporto a la casa de Angel en donde estaban durmiendo.

Cuando despertaron se miraron unos a otros y empezaron a contarle uno al otro lo que le paso para asegurarce de que no fue un sueño - Si es verdad, solo quedan tres días- dijo Alan y de inmediato los niños fueron a contarle a la aldea, por desgracia nadie les creyó y un hombre les dijo - Si tanto creen en eso vallanse de la aldea, serían una carga menos para todos - Eso hare imbecil, todos se arrepentiran de no haberme creido, vamonos - dijo Ludwas pero nadie le hizo caso y dijo - Ustedes... tambien me traicionan e- Ludwas se fue de la aldea hacia la casa abandonada, esta vez en vez de meterse en la casa se quedo fuera y el viejo aparecio junto a el y le pregunto - ¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el viejo y Ludwas respondio - Me llamo Ludwas ¿Y tu? - el viejo respondio - Me llamo Isamovich?- Ludwas se sentia impotente y el viejo le dijo - Pasa a mi casa aqui no correras ningun riesgo- Ludwas paso y le dijo - Vie... Isamovich ¿Porque haces esto... porqué me elegiste a mi para advertirme- Isamovich le dijo a Ludwas - Tuve el presentimiento de que tu puedes dirigir a tu aldea - Ludwas dijo - ¿Vives solo? - Isamovich le dijo - No, vivo con mi hija Paola, ven Paola- en ese momento bajo por las escaleras una niña de la edad de Ludwas rubia, ojos azules y baja estatura - Hola desconocido- dijo Paola e Isamovich dijo - Se llama Ludwas- Ludwas se presento - Hola- Isamovich dijo - El vivira aqui apartir de ahora verdad Ludwas- Ludwas no sabia que decir - ¿Me puedo quedar? Muchas gracias - Isamovich al escuchar la respuesta de Ludwas dijo - Paola llevalo a su cuarto, se quedara al de el medio- Paola dirigio a Ludwas a su cuarto y se retiro al suyo. -Que mal que ellos no estan aqui- Despues de decir esto Paola aparecio y le pregunto ¿Quienes? - Ludwas se espanto y dijo - Mi hermana y mis amigos no me quisieron acompañar a huir de la aldea, ni siquiera mi madre me creyó- Paola dijo - Aqui estas asalvo con mi padre y yo - Paola se retiro a su cuarto y Ludwas, Paola e Isamovich se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente Ludwas no despertaba y ya eran las 3 pm, Isamovich y Paola simplemente lo dejaron en paz pero los amigos de Ludwas comenzaron a tocar la puerta - Padre no te molestes yo me encargo de ellos- dijo Paola y fue a la puesta que se escuchaban gritos diciendo -Ludwas, Ludwas sal de ahi queremos verte- Paola salio a verlos y les dijo vallanse de aqui Ludwas esta mal por su culpa- entonces Angel pregunto -¿Que le pasa? - - Eso no te incumbe, largo de aqui o los sacare yo misma- Respondio Paola y Monica dijo - Yo soy su hermana dejame pasar- Paola hizo lo mismo que su padre y los teletransporto a su casa. Paola volvio con Ludwas y su padre pero no despertaba.

El dia del juicio de la aldea Ludwas seguia sin despertar y un demonio de Sombras se aproximaba a la aldea que se veia desde las montañas. Desde la aldea se podia ver el mismo demonio muchas personas recordaron las palabras de Ludwas en ese momento y se arrepintieron de no creerle y Monica decia - Porfavor Ludwas salvanos, ayudanos porfavor- Parece que esto llego a la mente de Ludwas y desperto y dijo -Isamovich, ire a proteger mi aldea- despues de decir esto se puso verde tenia una enfermedad por alguna razon - Es imposible que puedas hacer algo en este momento vete a ti mismo como estas- Ludwas dijo - Isamovich, ayudame quiero realmente hacer esto - Isamovich respondio - Te ayudare, solo que tendras la capacidad por una hora no mas - Ludwas dijo - Okey estoy de acuerdo pero ayudame- Isamovich creo una bola de luz y le dijo a Luwas - Tragatela- Ludwas obedecio y le cambiaron los ojos a color blanco - Gracias- le dijo Ludwas a Isamovich. Gracias a esa bola de luz obtuvo los poderes de la luz y corrio a la velocidad de la luz a la aldea en donde empezo a caminar hasta que vio un edificio alto al cual se subio para observar, al parecer el demonio no venia solo habia mas demonios uno del trueno, fuego y agua, Isamovich le dijo a Ludwas pir telepatía - En tu mochila que te di hay botellas elimina a los demonios, saldra un polvo de color pon el polvo en las botellas- Ludwas hizo caso primero fue por el demonio de fuego que al parecer estaba quemando la aldea. Toda la aldea estaba envuelta en llamas, con el demonio de fuego estaba Alan tirado ensangrentado en el piso apunto de recibir el golpe final, Ludwas llego a salvarlo aunque ya estaba inconsiente lo alejo de ahi y fue por el de trueno que se ayudaba con el de agua para crear corriente eléctrica, los dos demonios tenian en el suelo a Luis y a Angel, ambos fueron derrotados por Ludwas y encerrado en las botellas, despues alejo a Luis y Angel, entonces fue por el ultimo pero al llegar se quedo en shock... su madre estaba muerta en el piso -¡Maldito seas estúpido demonio te matare!- Ludwas lo elimino pero no deja su polvo... vio a su hermana entre el fuego, la saco de ahi y la llevo con los demas -¿Estan todos bien? - pregunto Ludwas y se volteo para ver la ciudad quemarse - Ludwas... gracias por tu intento- dijo Alan y Luis que al volver a voltear estaban muertos acuchillados por dos sombras en forma de cuchillos - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡- Grito Monica al verlos muertos y Ludwas intento pelear contra el pero este tomo forma humana de sombras para pelear contra Ludwas. La pelea estaba muy pareja pero Ludwas le dio un golpe de gracia y dijo a sus amigos - Estamos a salvo aho...- fue interrumpido por Angel - ¡LUDWAS CUIDADO¡- Angel se avento hacía Ludwas y recibio un cuchillaso de sombra del demonio - ¡ANGEL!- Ludwas iba a ser golpeado pero llego Isamovich a salvarlo a el y a su hermana, Isamovich corrio a 3 vecez mas rapido que el sonido y llego a su caso con el par de hermanos.

-Ludwas despierta, Ludwas no te mueras- decia Paola e Isamovich dijo - Dejalo ese demonio mato a sus mejores amigos y a su Madre enfrente de el, lo entrenare, lograra matar a ese demonio y se vengara el podra hacer eso- - Padre... despues de que despierten, entrena a los dos ella siente lo mismo - Isamovich respondio - Los entrenare a los tres, despues de eso ustedes tendrán que decidir que hacer-

Cuando los hermanos despertaron Ludwas salio de la casa de Isamovich en donde habia una piedra grande y dura que comenzó a golpear con sus puños, Paola llego con el -Para de hacer eso o te lastimaras- Ludwas no la escucho y siguio hasta que consiguio romper la piedra y siguio con un arbol hasta que Isamovich llego y detuvo su puño - Luwas rompiendo cosas no lograrás nada en vea de eso te entrenare para que derrotes a ese demonio- Ludwas comenzó a llorar y dijo - Que empieze el entrenamiento de una vez - y fue como dijo Ludwas comenzaron estudiando a los demonios - Bien un demonio no nace si no es creado por una entidad llamada Tabuu que esta destruyendo los universos y combirtio a los Smashers en trofeos que son grandes heroes, el demonio deja su esencia despues de morir actualmente tengo las siguientes agua, fuego, hielo, veneno y electricidad pueden tomar una para empezar - Monica eligio la de veneno y Paola la de electricidad - Y tu Ludwas ¿Cual quieres?- pregunto Isamovich - Yo no quiero ninguna de esas yo quiero la de las sombras- Isamovich se sorprendio por la respuesta de este y dijo -Te dare el de la luz triplicando tu poder y tu tiempo para que asesines a ese demonio todabia esta en la aldea tomate este jugo - Isamovich le mostro a Ludwas un jugo luminoso y se lo tomo, Ludwas camino a la ciudad para encontrar al demonio que por fortuna de Ludwas estaba dañado y llego Ludwas a darle un puñetazo que lo hizo escupir sangre y volvio a tomar forma humanoide y tuvieron una pelea pareja de golpes y patadas ninguno sacaba su verdadero poder por alguna razon fue cuando ambos se dieron un golpe en la cara cuando salieron disparados y ambos corrieron hacia el otro Ludwas esquivo el golpe y asesino al demonio y esta vez metio su esencia en el frasco y volvio con Isamovich.

-Isamovich...- dijo Ludwas y el viejo respondio - Al parecer te diste cuenta - las dos chicas estaban confundidas por su platica - Eres un idiota- Paola confundida dijo - ¿Que hiciste? - Isamovich respondio -Ese jugo era normal pero al tocar a Ludwas le di mi poder para que venciera al demonio- Ludwas transfirio el poder a Isamovich y tomo la esencia de las sombras. Los tres niños se tomaron la esencia que eligieron e Isamovich explico - Bien cada esencia tiene sus cualidades pero todas se pueden materializar miren intentenlo- los tres juntaron sus manos y las separaron y se materializo su esencia - Bien otra cosa que pueden hacer todas es materializarse en forma humanoide, la de Ludwas es capaz de en ocasiones no recibir daño, la de Paola paraliza y la de monica envenena, todos esos efectos son al tocarlas, Ludwas puede meter una sombra en un cuerpo inerte y darle vida pero esto solo con animales, ademas de que puede controlar las sombras de los otros y la suya y darle vida. La de Monica puede envenenar al tocarla y tiene diferentes venenos y efectos y puede crear los suyos ademas de poder dispararlos. Por ultimo la esencia de Paola le permite ir a la velocidad de la luz, disparar rayos, aprovechar nubes y paralizar- despues de esta larga explicacion Ludwas vio un perro muerto y metio una sombra para darle vida -De ahora en adelante tu nombre sera Chopper y seras mi perro- dijo Ludwas y le dijo a Isamovich y este acepto al perro en su casa. Isamovich les dio un mes para entrenar y al pasar el mes los llevo a la ciudad a comprar ropa. Ludwas eligio una camisa negra, un pantalon de mesclilla, unos tenis negros y una chamarra negra y roja. Monica eligio una blusa roja unos tenis rojos y un pantalon de mesclilla. Y Paola eligio una Blusa celeste unos tenis negros y un pantalon de mezclilla, Isamovich lo pago y regresaron, al volver Isamovich dijo - Un dia se volveran a encontrar los tres hasta ese día conocerán muchas otras personas en muchos universos- Isamovich toco la frente de los tres y los teletransporto a universos diferentes.

* * *

><p>-Aaaaaaaaaa... otra vez ese sueño- dijo Ludwas en la mansion Smash - ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Louis - Te quedaste dormido en el sillon ¿Que estabas soñando? - pregunto Telyn y Ludwas Respondio - Soñé mi vida antes de ir a la aldea de Yoshis- Y Louis dijo - Suena interesante me la puedes contar - Ludwas dijo - Claro te contare-<p> 


	2. Capitulo extra

**Bueno este es el capitulo extra de Ludwas que se basara mas en que paso despues con Isamovich, Paola y Monica**

* * *

><p>- Que vida tan dura tuviste Ludwas, pobre de Angel - dijo Louis - Si pobre de Angel y de ti que te separaron de tu hermana y tu novia- dijo Telyn - Ya te dije que no era mi novia es la hija de mi maestro- dijo Ludwas - Oh cierto tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Si podias volver con Isamovich porque fuiste con los Yoshis?- pregunto la arquera de hielo y el niño con poderes de demonio dijo - Es porque no se como llegar, el nos separo a sus tres estudiantes e intento buscarlas para intentar volver pero al parecer nadie conoce el mundo del que vengo - y Louis dijo - ¿De que mundo vienes?- y Ludwas dijo - Vengo de Reiven haci se llama mi universo y la aldea se llamaba Black Bird , me pregunto que fue de Isamovich despues de que nos fuimos de su casa- y Alexander dijo - Cuentame mas sobre ese tan Isamovich se escucha que es fuerte- Jin intentando calmar a Alexander dijo - Aunque te contara de el nunca lo conocerias-<p>

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de Reiven<p>

- Isamovich ¿ Que a sido de tus estudiantes?- pregunto Palutena a Isamovich - Ludwas esta en el mismo torneo que Pit y Pitto, de las otras dos no se mucho que digamos solo se sus edades- Y la diosa dijo - Bueno me voy a cuidar a mis angeles adios- y se fue.

- Desde que se fueron esos tres mi casa esta muy tranquila, mmmmm... tengo una idea, ¿Que pasaria si consigo crear demonios para tener mas esencias? solo tengo que modoficar su Adn y haci tendre mas esencias e incluso combinarlas, tambien puedo experimentar con inexistentes e incluso animales- Isamovich se puso a trabajar en una maquina productora de demonios pero lo interrumpio una persona como el pero mas joven y le dijo - Tanto tiempo sin verte Isamovich tanto que no recordaba tu rostro- Isamovich enojado pregunto - Que quieres esta vez Gerardo - y el tal "Gerardo" dijo - Ya sabes que vengo por la revancha, e entrenado para derrotarte y esta vez ganare-

Comenzaron a pelear y Gerardo corrio a la velocidad de la luz hacía Isamovich pero este lo esquivo y lo golpeo en la nuca y se callo - Mierda porqué no te tomas una lucha en serio- dijo Gerardo e Isamovich dijo -Esa es tu debilidad todo te lo tomas enserio, en tu condicion hasta Ludwas te ganaria- Oye no me compares con un mortal Isamovich Van Cooper - Isamovich se impresiono pues albuien que no eran sus aprendiz sabian su nombre - ¿Quien te dijo mi nombre?- pregunto y Gerardo respondio - Vamos somos hermanos - Isamovic le dijo - Cuantas vecez tienen que borrarte la mente, ademas quien te invito a mi casa- Gerardo dijo - Tkch ya me voy muerete-.

-Tengo otra idea puedo modificar el adn de un demonio y obtener una esencia para revivir gente y puedo traer a la vida a los amigos de Ludwas- Ismovich siguio trabajando en la maquina generadora de Demonios cuando la termino remodelo su casa que abarcaba toda la montaña y parte de la vieja aldea. En una parte de la casa tenia las maquinas que partian de "CD" (Creadora de Demonios) " ED" ( Exterminadora de Demonios) "TD" (Trampa de Demonios) "MED" (Modificadora de Esencias de Demonios) y la sala de experimentos en donde tenia cuerpos inertes de animales, humanos y plantas.

-Chopper muy pronto tendras con quien jugar- decia Isamovich que estaba apunto de crear a 5 perros 3 hembras y 2 machos - Los machos se llamaran Pinki y Steven y las hembras Eevee, kina y brownie- cuando los trajo a la vida estaba impresionado pues habia traido a la vida animales la siguiente fase era traer a los amigos de Ludwas, pero hay un incomveniente, no se donde estan sus cuerpos...- Isamovich descanso un rato pero mas tarde habia muchas personas en su casa preguntandole cosas, lo artaron tanto que los teletransporto a otra parte.

- Isamovich vengo a proponerte algo que no puedes rechazar- dijo un adulto con pelo cafe largo - Y tu quien eres- pregunto Isamovich - Yo soy Okros el Dios de este universo- Isamovich reacciono y dijo - Habia oido hablar de ti del Dios mas inutil Gerardo- Okros dijo a Isamovich - Vengo a proponerte el puesto de Deidad de esta galaxia tu y yo seriamos los dioses mas poderosos- Ismovich pregunto - ¿Porque yo?- a lo cual Okros respondio - Porque eres un fuerte guerrero, cientifico, mentor y le has ganado en combates a Gerardo 769 veces- Isamovich no sabia que responder y dijo - Sere Deidad con varias condiciones por ejemplo estare mas en este mundo que en otro, necesito que me dejes experimentar con algunas cosas como los inexistentes- Okros respondio - Claro de hecho puedes hacer variar cosas siendo deidad, incluso te dare a un sirviente- de repente Gerardo aparecio y dijo - Porfavor Okros no hagas esto, solo dame una opotnun...- Gerardo fue interrumpido por Isamovich y dijo - Callate estúpido- de inmediato Gerardo silencio e Isamovich dijo - Bien gracias por acerme esta oferta pero no quiero ser una deidad- Okros sorprendido dijo - Bueno, si cambias de opinion solo oprime este boton - Okros le dio un boton a Isamovich y se fue. -Me pregunto como estara mi hija-

* * *

><p>En una Galaxia llamada Shooting Star, en una ciudad futurista.<p>

- Esta galaxia es genial aqui no se maneja el dinero por ser una "cosa insignificante" - Dijo una joven de 13 años rubia, bajita, de ojos verde que vestia una blusa celeste, unos pantalones azules y unos tenis azules. Una estrella verde salio disparada hacia ella y la esquivo, esta estrella se levanto y se combirtio en un Joven llenito, pelo corto , ojos celeste que vestia de una camiseta verde, chamarra azul marino, pantalon azul y tenis negros - ¿Que te paso - pregunto la joven rubia y la estrella dijo - El... viene aqui... - el joven se desmayo y la rubia lo cargo hasta su casa en donde lo recosto en el sillon hasta que desperto - Maxwell- dijo el un poco nervioso y la rubia le pregunto -¿Maxwell? ¿Te sientes bien?- el joven le respondio con otra pregunta - ¿Quien eres tu y en donde estoy?- la Rubia calmada le dijo - Me llamo Paola y estas en mi casa, te arrogaste contra mi desde el cielo en forma de estrella y te combertiste en humano ¿Que carajo eres? - el joven un poco mas calmado dijo - Mi nombre es Saul y soy una estrella, esque no sabes que la mayor parte de esta galaxia somos estrellas, cuando estamos en peligro nuestro cuerpo se combierte en forma humanoide- paola hizo otra pregunta - ¿Quien carajos es el tal Maxwell?

* * *

><p>En otra Galaxia llamada Emerald, en donde casi todo era reluciente exeptuando el lugar llamado "Sun"<p>

- Odio este lugar, las personas que estan en la luz de este lugar se hacen ciegos con su oscuridad y a nosotros nos toca trabajar - dijo un joven de 13 años de estatura media con el cabello corto y sus prendas sucias y rasgadas. -Todos odiamos este lugar Andres pero la razon no es el tipo de lugar si no el gobernador absoluto Kuma - y Andres le dijo - Yo se que alguien que esta en la luz podra acabar con Kuma y seremos libres, solo tenemos que confiar Dante- el era un joven moreno de ojos cafes con la ropa igual que Andres y en las mismas condiciones.

En alguna otra parte de Emerald en una ciudad llamada Fast city

-Ese maldito Kuma... algun dia te matare, además de bajar el sueldo de todos nos haces trabajar horas extras, ya es el colmo tener que usar un chip en la oreja para que sepa en donde estamos siempre- dijo una muchacha de 14 años ella era de altura media para esa edad de ojos morados, pelo púrpura y vestia de una blusa morada, pantalon de mezclilla y unos tenis negros

* * *

><p>- Entonces me dices que mi hija esta en Shooting Star y Monica en Emerald- pregunto Isamovich a Palutena que eran amigos desde hace tiempo - Si esta confirmado lo vi desde los cielos - contesto la diosa - ¿Puedes entregarles unas cuantas cosas por mi a las dos?- pregunto Isamovich y la diosa afirmo con la cabeza - Necesito que les entreges a las dos esta carta es todo- dijo Isamovich y la diosa le dijo - Okey enviare a mis angeles a que lo hagan - la diosa chasqueo los dedos y dos angeles aparecieron - Necesito que ambos entregen estas cartas a las muchachas que estabamos observando - ordeno la diosa y los angeles se fueron a entregar las cartas y le pregunto a Isamovich - Oye, tambien te estuve vigilando a ti, observe que te negaste a combertirte en Deidad ¿Porque? - Isamovich contesto a la diosa - Soy mas fuerte que Okros y lo sabes el solo queria mi poder no a mi-<p>

* * *

><p>Volviendo a la casa de Paola<p>

- ¿Tu eres Paola Van Cooper?- pregunto el angel de palutena recibiendo la respuesta de la rubia - Si soy yo ¿Porque? - el angel rapidamente dijo - Ten esta carta te lo envia un tal Isamovich Van Cooper- y desaparecio el angel. - ¿Que es eso Paola? - pregunto Saul - Es una carta de mi padre, no lo e visto en dos años- respondio la rubia y leyó la carta en silencio y despues dijo - Saul... tengo que irme adios quedate aqui vuelvo pronto - Saul se combirtio en estrella y dijo - Espera, yo voy contigo ¿ A donde vas? ¿Que decia la carta? - la rubia dijo - Me reunire con una de mis amigas -

* * *

><p>En Fast city, en la casa de Monica<p>

- ¿Tu eres Monica "Sin apellido"?- pregunto el segundo angel de palutena y la muchacha contesto - Ese "Sin apellido" no era necesario y si soy yo- el angel le entrego una carta a la muchacha que de inmediato leyo.

**_De: Isamovich_**

**_Para: Monica y Paola_**

**_Hola niñas, seguro se impresionaran por haber recibido una carta mia despues de no habernos visyo en dos años, en este mensaje les dire los pasos para que ustedes se reunan al fin y puedan volver una vez aqui les contare sobre el paradero de Ludwas. Bien primero tienen que ir a alguna cueva cercana a donde vivan al llegar tienen que materializar su esencia en forma de un portal en donde quepan sus cuerpos pero esto las dejara muy debiles haci que tendran que "comer" el material de su esencia. Al abrir el portal entren y podran entrar a un lugar plano de inexistencia en donde se podran reunir. Al reunirce encontraran un mapa que les mostrara como llegar a Reiven hasta mi casa. Oh y casi lo olvido para que el portal funcione tomense el jugo que esta en la carta._**

**_Me despido. Isamovich Van Cooper._**

Despues de leer la carta de Isamovich, Monica partio hacía una cueva que encontraria en el camino y se tomo el jugo que le mando Isamovich para seguir con sus pasos.

* * *

><p>- ¿A donde vamos Paola?- preguntaba la estrella verde - A una cueva- respondio la rubia y saul vovio a preguntar - Y para que vamos haya, recuerda que en cualquier momento Maxwell nos puede encontrar- la estrella no paraba de hablar hasta que la rubia le dijo - Deja de hablar unos segundos, y a mi en que me incumbe el idiota de Maxwell ni siquiera lo conosco a mi no me afecta- la estrella le advirtio - Pero... tu no sabes como es Maxwell, el asesino al rey de las estrellas... el rey de las estrellas era... mi padre- Paola poco interesada en esto dijo - No me interesa ese tal Maxwell ademas que me haria a mi o a ti no creo que venga hasta aqui- Saul no paraba de insistir con Maxwell y dijo - El ya asesino a toda mi familia solo falto yo y estoy seguro que vendra a buscarme- Paola simplemente ignoro a la estrella. Cuando llego a la cueva se bebio el jugo para seguir con las instrucciones.<p>

* * *

><p>En Emerald muy cerca de Fast City alguien fue a avisar al rey Kuma acerca de "rebeldia"<p>

-Mi majestad, una muchacha de 14 años no esta en sus labores en vez de eso se dirige hacía una cueva y no sabemos porque- dijo un sirviente del rey - Seguramente quiere escapar del sistema, teletransportame hacia la cueva a la que se dirije- dijo el rey Kuma que no tenia aspecto de humano o de demonio se veia mas bien como una combinacion de la cintura para arriba era demonio y de abajo humano, todas sus prendas eran verdes y emitia una aura de color verde. Despues de que el rey ordeno que lo teletransportaran eso hicieron con una maquina en la que habia una cabina.

* * *

><p>Cuando Monica llego a la cueva siguio con los pasos al igual que Paola en su mundo y funciono se abrio un portal al plano de inexistencia y las dos entraron y se vieron la una a la otra.<p>

- Paola al fin te veo despues de tanto tiempo, has cambiado- dijo la joven de pelo púrpura y la rubia le contesto - Tu tambien has cambiado, al fin podremos ver a mi padre y próximamente a Ludwas- Monica le dijo a Paola - ¿Que es eso que te esta acompañando?- y la rubia le respondio - Es una estrella y se llama Saul- el encuentro de las dos muchachas fue interrumpida por Kuma que entro a el plano de inexistencia - A ti te e visto antes, trabajas en el deposito de chatarra como todos los demas- dijo Kuma refiriendose a Monica y Paola dijo - El es un demonio de viento- Monica le dijo - Tambien desarrollaste un ojo para ver demonios cierto- - si- respondio la rubia. La rubia iba a ser golpeada por Kuma pero lo esquivo con la velocidad de la luz y monica iba a dispararle veneno pero llego un anciano alto y fuerte de ropas negras - Al fin te encuentro, hijo de Universe y Galaxi, Saul el principe de las estrellas e venido a asesinarte- la estrella tartamudeando dijo - Max.x. .w. Maxwell- la estrella malvada dijo - Veo que hiciste amigas, me temo que tambien las matare- en ese instante Kuma y Maxwell chocaron puños y Kuma dijo - Yo llegue primero no permitire que los mates- y la estrella malvada dijo - Podemos hacer equipo, piensalo ambos odiamos a esos niños- ambos golpearon a las muchachas y las noquearon, Saul se combirtio en humano pero esta vez era diferente a lo que habia visto Paola, este habia cambiado drasticamente, era alto, pelo corto, ojos verdes y delgado fue entonces cuando solto todo su poder y peleo enserio. Corrio a la velocidad de la luz contra Akuma que iba a darle un golpe pero Saul lo esquivo y lo pateo en la nuca y lo tiro, ya en el piso lo tomo del pie y lo tiro hacia arriba y fue por Maxwell que le dio un golpe duro en la cara, pero esto parecio no afectarle y lo golpeo en el menton y lo tiro al piso con una patada baja y Kuma callo ensima de el - S s s ¿Saul?- dijo Paola por ver en esa condicion a Saul. Paola con poco aliento logro embotellar polvo de estrella y la esencia del demonio del viento y se desmayo, Saul las cargo a ambas hasta la casa de Paola.

Ya en la casa de Paola despues de que ambas volvieron a tomar conciencia y despertaron vieron a Saul en su nueva forma - Oh veo que ya despertaron- dijo el príncipe de las estrellas y la rubia le dijo - Esa forma tuya no se parece a la otra que vi- y la estrella contesto - Esta es mi forma verdadera en la que paso mas tiempo, uso la otra solo de vez en cuando, mayormente cuando voy a morir- Monica agrego - ¿Que no eras una estrella?- y la estrella contesto - Si soy una estrella pero esta forma me gusta mas, ademas segun ese tal Isamovich dijo que les daria un mapa ¿cierto?- las muchachas lo habian olvidado por completo, ambas revisaron sus bolsillos y encontraron dos mapar divididos a la mitad, los unieron y los pegaron para completarlos - Haci que haci se viaja entre Galaxias- dijo la rubia y Monica dijo - Eso sera muy dificil no hay una manera mas facil- y Saul respondio - Si que la hay, si quieren viajar entre galaxias solo tomenme de la mano- ambas lo tomaron de la mano pero antes dijo - Se me olvidaba empaquen sus cosas antes- Paola empaco y Monica le ayudo pues esa no era su dimension, despues tomaron a la estrella de la mano y salieron volando mas rapido que la velocidad de la luz y llegaron a la casa de Isamovich los tres.

Llegaron a la puerta y se impresionaron, la casa era mas grande de lo que recordaban, tocaron la puerta esperando a que les abrieran y un joven de la edad de Paola les abrio y dijo - Que gusto volver a verlas- en ese momento Monica no lo podia creer - Ese tono de piel, esa voz, esa ropa, tu eres... Angel- Monica comenzo a llorar pues no lo podia creer el mejor amigo de su hermano estaba vivo, ella misma precensio como lo asesinaron, pero lo podia ver - Que bueno que al fin llegaron- dijo Isamovich, Paola tuvo la misma reaccion que Monica al ver a su padre, mientras que la estrella simplemente volvio a su forma de estrella verde y dijo - Bueno adiós- Isamovich no podia creer lo que veia... una estrella, segun el estaban extingiendose - Tu estrella verde, ¿tu las ayudate a llegar?- pregunto Isamovich y Paola contesto por el - Si, fue el quien nos trajo hasta aqui y nos salvo de la muerte- Isamovich veia una buena oportunidad de experimentar con esa estrella de alguna manera - Si eso es cierto, estrella te invito a que te quedes en mi casa- Saul recordo que no tenia lugar al cual volver y respondio - Claro, muchas gracias- Saul por fuera se veia emocionado pero por dentro no podia dejar de pasar por su mente el momento en el que Maxwell asesino a su familia - Vamos pasen a la casa- dijo Isamovich y en cuanto fueron a la sala estaba un grupo de jovenes en los sillones - Al fin has llegado Monica - dijo un joven mas alta que angel y con mas cabello que todos - ¡Alan! - dijo Monica llorando porque estaban sus amigos que habian sido asesinados enfrente de ella, Alan no estaba solo otro joven estaba con el, era mas bajito que alan pero mas grande que angel -¡Luis!- dijo Monica y dijo - Isamovich ¿Tu hiciste esto? - el anciano dijo - Si fui yo- su hija le pregunto - ¿Como lo hiciste?- el ancino dijo - Esto requiere una larga explicación... sientense, les explicare- los jovenes y la estrella se sentaron y el viejo explico - Veran, hace poco recorde parte de mi vida gracias a cierta persona, perdi mi memoria al parecer durante un experimento en una fabrica, segun esa persona yo mori en el accidente y mi hermano dio su memoria a cambio de que siguiera vivo, cuando recorde, el experimento que estaba haciendo era de como revivir gente, lo unico que necesitaba era el cuerpo y un Demonio con adn modificado con una falla... cuando fueron al plano de inexistencia liberaron unas cuantas y las aproveche- la estrella muy confundida dijo - ¿Que demonios es el plano de inexistencia y las fallas?- el viejo simplemente lo ignoro y la rubia informo a su padre - Antes de desmayarme en el plano de inexistencia atrape una esencia de Demonio de Viento y polvo de estrella - Isamovich se impresiono ante esto - Me has ahorrado el trabajo de experimentar con la estrella- Saul dijo - Oye, quien te cres en intentar experimentar con el principe de las estrellas- Isamovich dijo - Amigo de tu difunto padre - la estrella se impresiono, esto no podia ser verdad un humano amigo del Rey de las estrellas - Si es haci ¿Como se llamaba mi padre?- el viejo rapidamente le contesto - Universe- la estrella se impacto con esto e intento cambiar de tema diciendo - Pude observar que tus alumnas tienen poderes ¿Como los obtuvieron? - el viejo respondio - Fue con los restos que dejan los Demonios al morir llamadas " Esencias de demonios ", eso es lo que queria experimentar contigo acerca de si otros seres vivos pueden consumirlas- este le dio una esencia a la estrella y lo forzo a bebersela - ¿Sientes alguna sensación extraña? - pregunto el viejo y la estrella confundida dijo ¿ Siento que no tengo necesidad de cambiar a mi forma humana que puedo sobrevivir con es te cuerpo - Saul movio sus pequeños brazos y provoco una corriente de aire, -E. Este es el poder del demonio que me enfrente - el viejo le explico - Los demonio de viento y sus esencias pueden cortar cosas y personas con brisas de aire ademas de poder correr mas rapido de lo normal y volar- la estrella volo por la ventana y volaba alrededor de la casa, despues de una vuelta volvio y le dijo a Isamovich - Esto es genial -.

Mientras Isamovich y Saul seguian experimentado, Monica estaba hablando con sus amigos - Y ¿que han hecho desde que revivieron?- y el mas alto ahi respondio - El viejo nos dio una esencia de demonio a cada uno mira esto - alan lanzo una piedra que salio de su palma y al impactar con el piso se enterro varios metros bajo tierra - ¿Que esencia te dio el viejo?- pregunto Monica y Alan le respondio - Tengo el poder del demonio de la tierra, este poder me permite controlar la gravedad de los objetos no vivos y controlar cosas como rocas- despues de el Luis combirtio su brazo en una punta de diamante y su otro brazo en una de oro - A mi me dio la esencia de las rocas, y aparte de poder materializar mi cuerpo en roca puedo hacerlo con otras personas y materializar en forma de minerales y piedras preciosas - y por ultimo Angel saco dos hachas y una la prendio en fuego - Yo tengo la esencia del fuego que me permite sacar fuego y prender fuego en objetos y que lo puedan soportar un ejemplo es una de mis hachas llamada Mayhem y la otra no tiene fuego pero es mas poderosa y se llama Apocalipsis- cuando ellos terminaron angel pregunto - ¿Ustedes cual tienen? - la rubia contesto - Yo tengo la del rayo y puedo aprovechar las nubes y disparar rayos de mi dedo y claro moverme a la velocidad de un rayo - Monica añadio - Yo tengo la del veneno que me permite lanzar veneno del dedo y poner veneno en mi cuerpo que cuando alguien lo toque se envenene y puedo combinar venenos - cuando todos terminaron de compartir sus poderes Isamovich llego y todos le preguntaron - La mayor razon que estemos aqui es ver a Ludwas ¿En donde esta? - el viejo no queria decirles porqué no queria que lo buscaran pero al final hablo - El esta pasando por momentos dificiles en este momento esta en la ciudad smash y un ser muy poderoso puede matarlo tanto a el como a sus nuevos amigos - Angel preocupado por Ludwas le pregunto a Isamovich - ¿Cómo puedo llegar ahi?- el viejo le dijo - Angel no seas idiota no lo puedes ver eso solo lo emocionaria y esta en una situación en la que eso lo puede matar no seas idiota el va a regresar, yo confio en el-.

* * *

><p>- Me pregunto en donde estara mi hermana y Paola- dijo " El niño con poderes de demonio".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esta fue la segunda parte de la historia de Ludwas que esta vez no aparecio muchas veces, este cap era mas enfocado a las personas que conocio antes de llegar a la aldea de los Yoshis y bueno hice la segunda parte por falta de inspiracion para seguir con el fic de 45 días y no poder ganarle a Master Core en 9.0 ni siquiera en 8.0 ...<strong>


End file.
